The King's Guardian
by Celtic Water Spirit
Summary: The prince, soon to be king, must endure one final task which might prove to be impossible. Yubel did not go through everything until now to protect the prince to adulthood only to see his future hindered now. They will fight until the end. (One-shot.)


**The King's Guardian**

**Genre:** Tragedy/Suspense (Action)  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Characters:** Prince/Haou Judai and Yubel  
**Summary:** The prince, soon to be king, must endure one final task which might prove to be impossible. Yubel did not go through everything until now to protect the prince to adulthood only to see his future hindered now. They will fight until the end.

Notes/Warnings: One-shot. Soulshipping. Human X Humanoid. Asexual romance. Character death. May not fit everyone's ideas and preestablished headcanons (not even the author's). Mostly a 'what if' story. Yubel's sex or gender is never stated, it's left up to the reader's preference.

- - - - - - - - - - - - Start - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Slay a dragon."

That was what the prince was informed he had to do to before he could take the throne. He was to take the throne within the year and this was the first time he had ever heard of this task. Apparently it was supposed to be the final task if he survived to this point. However, there was a problem with it, which was why he never heard of it.

Many things had taken place to ensure his survival. His guardian was even infused with the heart of a dragon in order to acquire the power to protect him until he was grown and his dark powers awakened and matured to a controllable state. Years had passed since that horrific procedure. Yubel, his guardian, promised to be with him every day to protect him. Yubel sacrificed everything do perform this duty. Life, past, future, and even death were sacrificed. There was to be no place in the afterlife after sacrificing the beautiful body Yubel once processed. How could the prince bring himself to kill a dragon, when it was a dragon's heart that kept him alive all this time?

"Yubel," the prince started, knowing the guardian would appear.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"They said I have to slay a dragon before I can ascend to king."

"But you are already destined to be king, why?"

"Tradition? Proof of my power? Sounded like many things," the prince explained. "But…"

"There are no more dragons," Yubel finished for him as a clawed hand touched the heart Yubel had been entrusted with. This heart was special. It was saved and preserved for nearly a century before being transferred to Yubel. The magical properties of a queen dragon's heart were legendary. That was why it was saved for so long. It was saved for something needed and special. The life of the future king's as well as the Harold of gentle darkness to preserve balance in their realm was deemed worthy enough to use it.

"I know…" the prince sighed. "They don't know what we're going to do yet. There was nothing stronger than a dragon, how can I prove myself to them, to this kingdom, if there aren't any? What have I been preparing my whole life for?" The frustration was evident in his voice.

"Hopefully they do not decide to hold a battle tournament to the death, the kingdom cannot afford to lose additional warriors," Yubel considered.

"That would be the worst, I am not going to kill those that serve me and protect my kingdom," the prince said firmly. "All the dragons I have heard of have been sealed away, only their spirits remain locked away as it is," the prince thought aloud. "There has to be a creature strong enough still out there," he continued, "I think I will go on a journey to find it, and slay it."

"But you have never fought a dragon, there is no way to tell what would match its strength and cunning, no one still alive possesses this knowledge," Yubel said. "But I know you are strong enough to slay a dragon, you are strong enough to conquer nations, they should see that…"

The prince nodded. "I will see what they say tomorrow, for now I am just going to sleep…"

"As you wish," Yubel frowned and followed the now unusually quiet prince through the castle until they reached his chamber and Yubel remained outside to guard him.

The guardian knew the prince was distressed. Yubel hated to see him like this, but didn't blame him either. Everything up until now could be for nothing if they could not find a dragon or creature of equal strength and cunning. Everything the prince has prepared for, everything Yubel has done, and everything the former king had hoped for was facing a disappointing end to the kingdom's legacy.

Days passed and there was no solution in sight. The council was still trying to figure out something they could agree upon and that the other kingdoms would recognize. Other than win a war, there has yet to be a possible solution proposed.

The prince didn't know what to do with himself. Yubel watched him duel another noble. Their swords clashed and sparks were thrown until they clashed with armor, indicating the end of the round. The prince and his opponent pulled off their helmets to pant and wipe the sweat from their foreheads.

Yubel signaled for a servant to take water to them.

"I know you are frustrated as of late, but that is no reason to take it out on me in practice!" The other young man had dark spiky hair and was quite strong. He and the prince practiced together often. Sometimes they even dueled to settle arguments.

"Sorry," the prince sat down on the steps, where Yubel stood. "I have to get stronger."

"The final test of the dragon was not just about strength, you know," the noble said.

"Face your fears, conquer your weaknesses, slay a mighty dragon, only then can I rule unwavering for my kingdom," the prince recited. "I know."

"So is there anything you fear?" the noble asked. "Any weaknesses to overcome?"

The prince thought, as well as Yubel. "Do not be ridiculous, my prince has no flaws and therefore there is nothing left he must overcome, he is ready to be king by all standards," the guardian stated confidently.

"Yubel, I am just an ordinary man at heart, you know that," the prince chuckled. "I have just as many flaws as anyone else, maybe more," he smiled sheepishly. "I must eat and drink to live, I must sleep to function, my heart must beat, and these are things everyone shares."

"You are the Harold of gentle darkness, please do not be so humble," Yubel smiled.

"If you are done kicking my butt for today, I think I will take my leave," the noble said.

"Yeah, see you later?" the prince stood up.

"Of course, I will beat you one of these days if I keep trying, you're not the only one that will keep getting stronger," the noble smirked before leaving with a short wave.

The prince waved back and began peeling off his armor. It was much too hot to keep it all on for long. "Come, Yubel," he said as he began to walk inside.

"Wait," Yubel halted.

"What is it?" he tilted his head as he looked back at his guardian.

"Allow me to search for a dragon or dragon's nest. There might still be some out there, and if I find one, I can bring back its location," Yubel offered.

"You would do that?" the prince breathed.

"I would do anything for you," Yubel said with a small smile before straightening up. "It is my duty to make sure you become king, this is the least I could do."

The prince looked down as he thought about it. There was obviously something about the idea he didn't like. "How long would you be gone?" he finally asked.

Yubel thought for a moment. "If I don't find anything by the seventh day, I will return regardless."

"Mission granted, but be careful, Yubel," the prince said as he took one of Yubel's clawed hands and drew it to his forehead, touching it there lightly.

"And be careful while I am away, I cannot protect you while I search," Yubel said with a slightly humorous tone.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." The prince looked Yubel in the eyes and nodded slowly before letting go and taking a step back. Yubel's wings spread out and with a powerful leap the guardian took flight and exited the courtyard.

Again, days passed and the problem of the dragon went unsolved. The prince managed to forget about it now and then, but it kept coming up by the council or others. Yubel was due to return soon, hopefully with good news.

The prince already vowed to rid of this tradition as soon as he had the authority. He could surely think up a new tradition. Perhaps the successor to the throne would have to defeat the current king in a formal duel with the council and nobles as witnesses so the possible successor could be judged and deemed worthy through a vote after showing that he could be as good as or better than his predecessor.

The prince spent two days in his study writing out his ideas and trying his best to think of the worst that could happen if any of his ideas were put into play. He was an excellent strategist after all, surely he could think of something. However, it still proved to be a difficult assignment. There was no telling what the future would hold. In his mind, destiny had no true hold on him. Destiny was simply a river of time, set to flow, but the ripples and waves would appear where they would and constantly changed unpredictably. One could throw a rock at the surface of the water when and how they chose, but could not completely control the number of times it skipped or the number of ripples that would appear on the surface. It was truly a paradox of if, how, and when.

He had leaned back in his seat and let his head fall back as he closed his eyes. Truthfully, he just wanted to go outside and do something. He was itching to resolve something.

Opening his eyes, he knew Yubel had returned. He just knew by feeling it.

The prince quickly stood and ran until he reached the courtyard so he could meet his guardian exactly where they had parted.

"Yubel!" the prince called and waved as Yubel descended from the sky.

Yubel landed and bowed with a fist on the grown. "I am sorry my prince. Even the legendary Rainbow Dragon to the North was sealed away." That dragon was a not to be slain as it was a holy guardian, but if even it was sealed away, then that really meant there must not be a single one in existence right now.

"Nothing then?" the prince said and placed a hand on his hip as he looked down. "That's that then. Thank you for trying, Yubel."

Yubel stood but continued to look at the ground. "During my journey, I thought deeply about what else I could do."

"We'll think of something, Yubel," the prince smiled, but then noticed Yubel's clenched fists and downcast eyes. "Yubel?"

"Draw your blade and raise your shield, my prince, so today you become the king," Yubel said and looked up with sharp, deadly eyes.

"Yubel, what are you saying?" the prince asked, taking a step back. Dread washed over him.

"This is the only way, forgive me." Yubel's voice shook before the guardian attacked with one claw.

The prince dodged and got out the way of Yubel's strikes. "Yubel! Have you gone mad? You are my guardian, this is treason, you can't!" the prince continued to run.

"My purpose is to give my life for you! Even if it is by your hand!" Yubel cried out. "You must slay me!" Yubel gave chase and struck at him again, this time, a claw caught his hair and some strands were severed and sent flying.

"Yubel, no! I can't, it's impossible!" the prince tried.

"Slay me! Or die by my hand!" Yubel shouted seriously and swiped at his head, narrowly missing his throat. The prince realized Yubel was serious.

The prince ran back to the steps and turned to face Yubel. "Why, Yubel? Why would you do this?"

"It's our only choice! My purpose is to protect you until you become king, this is our destiny." Yubel's jaw clenched, knowing how much the prince despised the premise of destiny. Even if a stone casts ripples which last a moment or last forever, they appear nonetheless. Some things were meant to happen. Even the prince knew this.

"I won't kill you, Yubel, I can't!" the prince shouted back.

"Face your fears," Yubel recited while stepping towards him. "Conquer your weaknesses…"

"Slay a mighty dragon…" the prince finished and understood as his heart sank. "I… I still can't."

"If you cannot slay me, then you were not meant to rule this kingdom." Yubel's words stung. "You see now, destiny is a cruel mistress."

"I do not desire the throne at such a cost," the price retorted.

Yubel cracked a small smile. "And I do," Yubel finally said. "At any cost… and my life is but a small one to pay. You will be a wonderful king."

"Yubel…" the prince didn't know what to do. He knew Yubel well. And once Yubel was set on something, there was little to nothing that could be done to prevent it. The prince closed his eyes and tried to stop his eyes from watering at the mere thought of losing Yubel forever, but couldn't stop one tear that leaked through anyway. When he opened his eyes sadly, he finally drew his sword.

The commotion that already occurred had drawn attention and several nobles, servants, guards, and even members of the council had gathered and were watching. No one was sure what to do or if they should interfere. Battling Yubel would mean certain death for any of the guards or nobles.

The prince stepped up to a guard and demanded his shield, which was given to him instantly. "Sir, what about your armor?" the man inquired.

"It'll just slow me down," the prince said and turned back to face Yubel.

Yubel took a breath. "It is time." With that, Yubel began to transform until the prince stood against Yubel's second form of a two-headed fiend with massive wings, even more powerful claws, and a mighty tail. Yubel's third eye grew in size and remained centered at the base of the dragon's twin heads.

Most of the spectators had never seen this form of Yubel, and drew back in terror.

Both of the heads roared a near-deafening cry. It wasn't just a battle roar, but it was also a cry of anguish. The prince would sense that. He hardened his heart and cried out as he charged forward.

Yubel took flight with a mighty gust, knocking many of the spectators down, but the prince remained on his feet, only shielding himself with his arm as to lot lose sight of Yubel. His metal boots clanked when he took a step back and hardened his footing.

Yubel's landing shook the ground, but the prince jumped over Yubel's monstrous tail as it swung around.

"You really are cunning, but you'll have to be more cunning than that to get me!" the prince shouted. One of Yubel's heads roared back and then the other snapped at the prince with sharp yellow teeth.

The prince blocked with his shield and saw an opening and took it. His sword went straight up through that head's open mouth and up through its skull. He quickly pulled his sword back, causing blood to fling onto the ground. Yubel cried out in agony as the head that was struck thrashed so violently, it crashed into the castle wall. Bricks fell as the dragon stepped away from the wall and continued to bleed out the mouth.

The prince silently apologized for causing Yubel such pain as he readied himself for Yubel's next move.

Yubel lunged forward with open claws and open jaws. The prince sprang forward instead of retreating back. There was no way to dodge anyway. His sword sliced through the tough skin of Yubel's monstrous wrist and arm, he had to use all his strength to cut through, but he wasted no time in continuing forward and leaping onto Yubel's back right between the heads and he held onto a bone spike as Yubel reared up again to stand.

The prince stabbed the eye right at the base of the necks and Yubel screamed. It was the most frightening demonic scream anyone had ever heard. The prince hated it. He wanted all this to stop. Hurting Yubel was hurting him too. However he knew that best he could do now, was make Yubel's death as quick as possible.

The prince removed the blade and slashed through one of the necks, leaving another gash to bleed profusely. One of the heads roared in pain and then Yubel fell to the ground defeated. The prince panted and then closed his eyes in a silent prayer before jumping off the unmoving body and began stepping back to see what he had done.

Then he heard something move. It was one of Yubel's claws. It quivered and then clenched. Then for everyone to see, Yubel began to transform again. The prince knew Yubel's final form begun, and he had hoped to never see Yubel like this again let alone face this form himself.

As he stared up in dismay while Yubel's new form stood up and continued to grow and become more dreadful, he genuinely feared for his life. All of Yubel's wounds healed on their own during the transformation. Once it was complete, the prince knew he was staring up at a true demonic dragon. He wasn't sure if he could win anymore.

Yubel's morphed face had formed on the chest of the twin-headed demonic fiend of a dragon. A face had grown on the tops of each dragon head. There was yet another face forming in the spikes at the base of the necks. Large eyeballs replaced the joints in the knees. There were now four wings, each larger than Yubel's previous form. Each claw had become even mightier. One hit with just one of those nails and it would be the end for him.

All the eyes glowed. The prince took a deep breath and readied his blade. This was going to be the end.

Both of the dragon heads reared up with smoke leaking from their jaws. The prince knew what was coming. Yubel really wasn't holding back.

"Everyone inside!" he ordered frantically and the spectators that hadn't already during the battle, fled. The prince knew not to flee nor put himself in a corner or up against a wall. The courtyard was about to become a giant oven with him burnt to a crisp if he didn't act fast. He had one option.

He sped towards Yubel and went under and beyond the giant creature, narrowly dodging the tail and its blade at the end while Yubel turned around to follow him. He ran outside and into the open. Luckily, there were no cargos or supplies being carted up to the castle at the moment.

The prince bypassed the castle's outer wall and quickly turned to the side to keep running just as fire funneled through and outside. Some dry grass ignited as well as the prince's sleeve. He kept running along the wall until the heat wasn't as brutal and then put out the flame on his sleeve with his gloved hand.

Yubel's demonic form crashed through the wall as the entrance was not big enough for the twin-headed dragon to fit through. Stones went flying in all directions, managing to hit the prince in the shoulder before he was able to put up his shield. He gritted against the pain, it was only a bruise, however surely a nasty one.

He didn't look up in time before both of the dragon heads lunged at him and sent him flying across the ground. He fell and rolled many meters. He got himself up with a few groans and tossed his now mangled and punctured shield away. He had a gash on his arm, but barely noticed it. His body was mangled from the fall and his clothes now sported several tears.

Both of the dragon heads lunged after him again. He was able to get out of the way of one, but was caught by the nose of the other and flung high into the air right before he was left to free fall. While he was still in the air, Yubel took flight and went after him. Again, the dragon heads began to leak smoke from their mouths, leaving a trail behind. The prince couldn't dodge this. He couldn't get out of the way. If he didn't do something, he was going to be burned into nothing but ash.

"Yubel!" the prince shouted. He saw the eyes widen on face on the chest from his call. It was not a call for help. Yubel knew this.

Things went dark in a moment. The prince's powers were coming to his aid. It was the only choice he had left. The sky lit up with magnificent white and gold flames. They clashed against a veil of darkness, eventually it appeared to be breaking through, but then the light and darkness mixed and balanced, before dissipating altogether in a great flash.

The prince was still falling, this time in control, while Yubel continued straight upwards at him. Dragon heads and claws were aimed towards him as the prince readied his sword. With now golden eyes and a fierce cry, the prince swung his blade, leaving trails of darkness behinds its path. New strength allowed him to cut through the heads as he passed through and aim for the main body. With one final swing, he cut straight down across the face in the chest.

Yubel's released a demonic cry as the power of the blow sent the creature back towards the ground. However the prince wasn't finished yet as darkness spiraled around him. He landed on the body with only little difficulty and plunged his blade through the face's forehead and into the heart.

In that moment, Yubel silenced.

They both fell to the ground in front of the castle with a large quake. When the dust settled, the prince was kneeling on the demonic figure, still gripping the handle of this sword with both hands. With much force, he pulled the blade out and the monster that was once his guardian slowly began to disintegrate towards the sky.

In the silence, the onlookers emerged from the castle to witness the result of the battle. The prince just stood there, his head down and his hair covering his eyes and with his sword in his hand while surrounded by particles.

Finally just Yubel, the guardian he knew best, was left to lie on the ground below him. Yubel's eyes were glossy as the guardian struggled for breath. The prince dropped his sword carelessly and fell to his knees.

"Y-Yubel?" he began delicately, his voice shook and he reached out with trembling hands. His eyes remained gold. "I'm so sorry…" He said as he lifted Yubel's head to support Yubel slightly upright in his arms.

Yubel looked at him and smiled. "You did it, you slayed a dragon, my pr… my king," Yubel whispered and touched his face. He held Yubel's clawed hand there.

"Why did you have to go do this? You are going to die now," the prince closed his eyes. "I promised to love you forever, didn't I? What now?"

Yubel's head shook. "No, my king, it's…" Yubel paused. "Just promise me you will continue to love in life. Love your kingdom, its people, your bride, your children, and me, even if it is just my memory after this."

"Yubel…" the prince wept.

"It was selfish of me to take all your love, but we were so young…" Yubel added. "Promise to live a life full love, and rule a kingdom full of love, as long as you are happy, then I am proud of everything I have done for you."

The prince nodded. "I will, Yubel," he choked out. "I promise."

"Then I am happy," Yubel smiled.

The prince drew Yubel close to embrace his guardian while burying his face in blue hair. "You were supposed to be a guardian forever," he whispered. "Find me in our next life, and we will be together again."

Yubel nodded slightly nodded against him, just enough he was able to feel it. "I will, nothing could stop me."

The prince drew back and met Yubel's mismatched eyes. "Then this is not farewell, just… until then," he smiled.

Yubel's heart swelled and tears fell. The prince laid his guardian back down gently and Yubel's eyes closed. The prince stood and closed his eyes and focused. He had one last thing to do before this battle was truly finished.

Summoning his power, Yubel's spirit emerged from the now lifeless body. At first it was in the form of the human Yubel once was. The prince opened his eyes in time to see Yubel's human hand reach back down into the corpse and retrieve the spirit left in the heart of the dragon. The prince watched as what appeared to be a shifting orb of many colors was drawn to Yubel's chest. The spirit returned once again to the form of the guardian and Yubel's blue lips smiled down at the prince one last time.

The prince put out his hand and darkness surrounded the spirit. When the darkness dissipated, only a stone tablet with Yubel's likeness remained, with two others right behind it. With Yubel's guardian monster spirit sealed away, the prince looked back down at the body left behind. He told himself not to cry many times, but the grief washed over him and the tears fell from his eyes without control.

The onlookers remained silent, knowing what just transpired. Unlike previous generations, the slaying of the dragon would not be celebrated, and instead mourned.

After another minute, the prince turned towards the castle, where his subjects still stood in both awe and sorrow. One by one they kneeled to the ground to bow to him respectfully. The prince stopped and looked at them uncomfortably. Rubble of the castle wall was still scattered about. The body of his beloved guardian was turning to dust behind him, he couldn't watch it. Nothing about this felt like a victory.

Finally, one of the highest council members stood and approached him, before bowing again. "From this day forward, without any doubt, you are hereby hailed as king," he announced.

As the subjects rose to their feet and clapped their hands, the prince continued to frown and look forward with strong golden eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - End - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

I was experimenting with some unpopular ideas and possibilities I haven't seen before and wanted to try with this one-shot.

Some believe, myself included, that the prince died young and Yubel failed to protect him as promised, which is why Yubel was so fierce about overprotecting Judai as a child in his GX-life. But then I thought… what if? Since there is no way to know for sure since such a tiny piece of their story was ever revealed. I also wanted to try using Judai's dark powers as an alternative monster-sealing method to the Millennium Items, because it always seemed like there should be other ways to span the globe and perhaps other realms. Forgive me if I'm wrong. Just Yubel had to become a Duel Monster's card somehow. I also wanted to try experimenting with the idea that Judai must suffer great loss/grief/heartbreak to unlock the bulk his powers. Not sure if I'll continue with these ideas in future fics.

Anyway, this is a bit of a depressing story I guess, but I had a muse and managed to write it all out after starting this fic ages ago.

_Notes about grammar and typos should be sent through PM, so reviews don't become irrelevant. (This note is on all my newer stories.) I also correct more as I find them since I always seem to miss something in the final draft. _


End file.
